


Bi Meets Bendy

by Trista_zevkia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a result of this http://misha-collins.tumblr.com/post/16322753350/mark-every-day-over-and-over-misha-wheres, wherein Misha Collins discuses his flexibility.<br/>It is then applied to Castiel, to bend Dean's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bi Meets Bendy

Despite the bonds of brotherhood insisting that he be treated as such, Sam wasn’t actually an idiot. The fancy lawyer office kind of proved that. He had his career and Jess, but he also wanted his brother around. Once he no longer had to sacrifice his life for Sam’s, Dean had been adrift. So, if Sam wanted his nomad of a brother to settle down, he’d need somebody to take care of.

Jess was working on the next generation, and Sam was trying to find Dean a partner. He’d introduced every friend he had, taken Dean to bars, straight and gay. Jess had dealt with her morning sickness while Sam nursed hangovers, and all Dean got was a bunch of hookups. Taking Dean to his gym was the last resort, as Sam liked this gym and didn’t want to be kicked out. 

“Dean, for the love of the Impala, please try not to get me thrown out of my gym.” 

“Dude, you forced me to come to the home of the bendy and athletic; of course I’m going to look.” 

“Well, try to look like you’re interested in the equipment or the classes; not the asses.” 

“It’s the mating dance of the physically fit. You and your yoga buddies are probably the only ones who don’t know that.” 

“No more mocking the yoga.” Sam calmed down, thinking that killing Dean would be counterproductive to the goal of getting him to put down roots nearby. “And not a word about the expectant couples yoga or I’ll leave you to Jess’ tender mercies.” 

“Much as I love dating a bendy person, I’ve yet to hear a good reason why I should try and be one.” 

Dean was looking at Sam, and Sam was pointedly not looking back at him when Dean said this. As such, Dean saw Sam flush as a man walked out of a classroom just in time to hear Dean’s little speech. 

“Castiel, hi! This is my brother, Dean, he’s a bit of a Neanderthal so don’t listen to a thing he says. Dean, this is Castiel, the top yoga instructor here.” Sam managed to cut off his rambling without telling Dean to behave, though he tried to make his face say it for him. 

While Sam’s face talked, Dean snorted at the Castiel’s attire. Castiel narrowed his eyes and studied Dean for a long, silent moment. It was if he was looking for that one argument that would move Dean, an argument Sam hadn’t found in years of trying. Cas was a good guy, a little weird even for a yoga instructor. He was well respected, but Sam didn’t think he had it in him to match Dean’s stubbornness. Moving slowly, with the surefootedness of a predator, Castile leaned in to half growl at Dean. 

“I can suck my dick.” 

Castiel walked by them, a silent, helpless Dean following in his wake. Sam went to meet Jess and tried not to think about what Castiel said. Later, when following Castiel to his classes lead to Dean following Cas home, Sam worked to not think about his brother trying _that_. When Cas became a fixture of Dean’s new home, Dean would go out of his way to bring _that_ up, and Sam would reconsider murder. And extra yoga classes. 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
